This invention relates to rotary mowers. Mowers of this type comprise cutting-discs which are aligned transversely to the direction of forward motion and carry knives mounted at their periphery. Beneath the cuttingdiscs are provided frame elements whose intended function is to protect the discs against projections of stones and against clogging. Means are also provided for facilitating the rearward discharge of cut products.
The discharge means are provided at the free end of the mower on the end cutting-disc. It has been proposed to design these means in the form of a drum of conical shape with or without fins. This drum suffers from the disadvantage of substantial weight and bulk and from a further disadvantage in that it produces a fanning action which has a tendency to lay the standing crops in front of the mower, thus resulting in abnormally high land irregular cutting.
The primary aim of the invention is to remove this disadvantage by providing discharge means which are of light weight and practically do not give rise to any fanning or blowing action.